Water
by JackSam200
Summary: Seirra is bieng pushed into the clear blue water, unsure if she will survive, Agent Roach hopes she doesn’t and will make sure that happens. I hope this is the right place to put this


**A/N - this is just something i came up with when i was bored and i'm thinking about putting it in am ongoing story of mine. So tell me what you think.  
I hope this is the right place to put this.  
This is a short story, mostly just a scene.**

I hold my breath as the firm grip of his hand, holding the back of my neck, tightens. He pushes me forward, my face heading straight into the clear blue water; it splashes against my ears before I descend further down. I push down with my hands as they hit the sandy bottom; they sink into the silky white sand. He pushes me down harder, forcing me onto my knees, they hit the edge of a rock and I can feel them slice open, blood seeping out and swirling around me.

I open my black eyes, and see the hazy outline of his legs; the soaked black pants swaying around his legs in the swirling water. I reach out my pale arm in the blue blood soaked water and grab for his ankle. I grip it and tug, he lifts it up and kicks, my hand thrashing back. As my hand releases, he kneels into the centre of my back. I fall down, the side of my face crashing into the sand as he puts all his weight onto me.

I struggle and kick, my hands finding his one on the back of my neck. I pull at it, my arms going the opposite way, I start digging my fingers into his wrist. I struggle to keep my mouth from opening, the need for air becoming more urgent. I try to move onto my back so that I can kick him off, my fingers still digging into his wrist.

I'm being pulled up by my hair, just as my air starts to runs out. I come out of the water, spattering and coughing, sucking air into my desperate lungs. My blue and black hair crosses my face in my eyes, making it hard to see his face. I kneel into the white sand, the cut on my knee stinging me, but that's far from my mind.

His grip tightens on my hair as he pulls my head back. He wipes his hand across my face, removing the hair from my eyes. He looks straight into mine, his dark ocean blue eyes drilling holes into me with anger and hatred. "This is what you deserve you freak, now just make this easier for both of us and get this over and done with, Okay?" he spat, as his face came closer to mine.

"No." I hissed my knee still stinging and my patience wearing out. I had to give him a chance, he was another race after all, and a very disturb individual.

"No! No? Like it or not you don't have a choice in this and you know that, I can't exactly say you're an idiot after all, can I? So why do you say no anyway?" he yells in my face. I can smell the hint of meat of this planets animal in his breath, as he spoke.

I chuckle as I grip my feet into the ground, I push up slightly with my legs as to get at a better angle. "What's funny? You haven't answered my question." He yells again. I'm honestly just buying my time to regain my strength as he makes his demands.

I chuckle again, aggravating him further; he grips my hair tighter as he thrusts his other hand under my chin, gripping my throat he pulls me up higher above the water. My bare stomach is hit with freezing wind as he pulls me out of the water just above my waist. I can see his brown hair flattening by the sudden gush of wind, his eyes darkening as the last sight of light dies down behind him. "You're just scared of what you don't understand, Agent Roach." I say, clenching my teeth together and breathing through my nose. I grip onto his hand at my throat and push it away from me, his grip loosing as he struggles to keep it in place.

He pulls his hand away and grips my hair tighter, pulling me up by it. I feel his other hand fiddle with the straps of my top, trying to loosen them. I bat away his hand, he tries harder. "Stop it" I yell.

"This is the dignity you deserve, Alien." He yells. I twist his wrist as he tries to undo the last of the straps; he pulls his hand away and tries again, effectively allowing my top to drop. I grab his wrist and dig my fingers into it. He thrashes my hand out of the way, brings it back and hits me across my face.

Pain shoots through my cheek and eye, the contact on my face leaving a tingling feeling on my skin. He lets go of my hair, allowing me to fall into the water, I feel him grab me by the arms, dragging me through the water to the shallower end, closets to the bank and trees. He turns me over, my body exposed to him; I try to get up, my arms covering my chest as I try to crawl away. He kneels into my back again, this time harder. I fall face first into the wet muddy white sand, my arms trapped under me.

I hear splashes in front me. "Agent, what are you doing here?" I hear him yell, annoyance swaying in his voice. He removes his knee from my back, I flip over to see him falling backwards as a tall man punches him in the nose. He falls down into the dark waters, it's hard to see him in the light of the full moon, but he's on his back, face to the side, covered in red blood. I look up at the other man, his short black hair only just visible in the very little light given off by the moon.

Covering my chest, I stand and look down at Agent Roach, his bloody face being washed by the movement of the water beneath him. I look up again as the man standing next to me turns around. He stares at me intently, his bright blue eyes shining in the moon light. He walks towards me; I take a step back unsure of whom it is. He takes another step towards me; the moon light shines on his face. It's Agent Thomas, Darren I correct myself. He notices I stop and takes the last few steps towards me, until he touches my arm. I flinch at the touch.

"Sorry." He whispers softly.

"It's okay." I whisper.

His finger travels down my arm until it reaches my hanging top; he fiddles to find the strap. He finds it; pulling up my top I uncross my arms and allow him to tie it up. I watch as his eyes travel up my body, the wonders of the male species, it doesn't matter what race they were born into; they still stay the same, I muse. His eyes look intently at my skin as it darkens in the moon light. I chuckle as he skips my breasts and moves onto my neck, he moves closer to me, looking over my shoulder to tie up the strap with his fidgety fingers. I catch my breath as he moves closer, his neck so close to my lips. As he steps back, I relax; I put it down to the moment.

"Thank you." I say, still not sure of his reaction towards my kind.

"It's fine." He whispers, I shiver involuntarily as a cool breeze hits my bare arms. "You cold?" he asks as he slips his black formal jacket off his shoulders.

"I'm fine, really." He doesn't listen, he steps forward, jacket in hand and places the jacket on my shoulders, covering my arms from the cool night air. He steps back and looks around at our surroundings.

"Are you alright? I mean did he hurt you?" he asks. I can see the uneasiness in his eyes as he looks down at the unconscious man.

"It's just a sliced knee" I look down at my legs, my thick black pants, opened at the knee and soaked in water and my blue blood. I look up at him and smile slightly, it really does hurt but he doesn't need to know that. "Nothing Marllos can't handle."

"Marllos?" He looks at me quizzically.

"My friend, his name is Marllos." I say, not ready to tell all my secrets.

"Oh...maybe we should wait though, it's pretty dark and walking through that forest..."he points to the many tall trees behind us "...will be a bitch." He says with a little more force than I anticipated.

"My friends are waiting for me." I say, it was more of a fact than a suggestion.

"Right, Marllos and your son?" he asks, he's unsure, I can see it in his eyes.

"Yes" I say simply.

"Right..." he looks at me then at the forest. "Come on then, it's in the centre right?"

"Yes." He walks forward heading into the forest. I look back briefly at the unconscious agent, he lays still, his chest moving up and down as he breathes. I smile and look back at Agent Thomas, Darren I correct myself again. His slightly wet white button up shirt clinging to his torso, his black pants soaked up to his knees, his formal shiny black shoes covered in mud and his tie loosely hanging around his neck, all this help and he's still willing to show me through the forest when he's unsure whether to trust me or not and in a cold attire. It's now that I realise that I owe him everything, I owe him my life.

"Are you coming then?" he asks smiling, obviously amused that he caught me staring.

"Yes" I say, he turns around and I follow him, through the dark forest.

**END**

**A/N - please review.**


End file.
